


Petrichor

by WhatTheWilbur



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Everything is okay :), Gen, I miss this night, Rain, Sunsets, Techno goes on a walk, just a little drabble, written from experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWilbur/pseuds/WhatTheWilbur
Summary: Petrichor: (n.) The pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather.
Relationships: No Relationships
Kudos: 5





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> This is written based on a night after a bad day I had where I went for a walk barefoot in the rain around my neighborhood, I very much so recommend it :) Also, this is VERY short, but I felt like writing and just wanted to get something out 
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter / Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

Techno didn’t go on walks too often, It’s not that he wasn’t active, per se, he just got caught up in schoolwork. But today had been an exception - a terrible day, really. He was sure the weather didn’t help, the clouds covered the bright sun and a sense of melancholy washed over him. The day was spend in his room, staring at the wall. No one bothered to check up on him, maybe they knew he just needed to be alone? He wasn’t sure, nor did he really care. But as soon as the rain eased up and the sun came out, Phil, Wilbur, and Tommy rushed outside, searching the sky for a trace of a rainbow as they did during every sunshower. Spotting one, Techno was ushered outside to look at it. Once the excitement of the event was over, Techno turned to Phil as he grabbed a pair of flip-flops from the shoe rack.

“I”m going on a walk.” 

Phil smiled as he nodded, “Be careful, call if you need me.” A confirming nod from Techno sent Phil back inside with his brothers. 

There’s a kind of calmness that comes with evenings like this. Streets and sidewalks soaked with rain from the day, a golden sunset painted across the sky. Technoblade took a deep breath in - lungs filling up with cold, rain-scented air. 

He started walking. 

It wasn’t long until his shoes became too soaked with rainwater to walk in. Taking them off, he walked with them in hand. Sure, he stepped on pebbles from the pavement, but at that moment it didn’t bother him. He reached the hill and his eyes wandered in the sky, examining the orange-gold sunset before him. The clouds were dyed an orange color, reflecting the sun’s rays. The rain started a bit harder now, soaking his long, pink hair. Techno sighed, content. His walk continued around his neighborhood. He didn’t care about the people potentially watching him walk barefoot in the road, or the times he’d stop in the middle of the road to examine the sunset. All that mattered was right here, and right now. He was exactly where he was supposed to be. The sight of his home came into view quicker than he’d like to admit. Another round around the neighborhood would have been perfect, but the achiness that came along with walks like these was already settling into his joints. Dropping off his shoes, he headed back inside to his room after calling out to Phil and telling him he was home. He flopped onto his bed and sighed. 

Maybe his feet were blistered from walking. 

Maybe his hair was soaking wet from the rain. 

And maybe he looked insane during that walk to those who watched him.

But he was calm. And he was exactly where he was meant to be, breathing in the sweet smell of the sunset and of the petrichor.


End file.
